Like Romeo and Juliet
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: Romeo's servant. Juliet's cousin. James Diamond and Kendall Knight are left to pick up the pieces of what Romeo and Juliet left behind.  Kames. Cargan.
1. Prologue

Like Romeo and Juliet:

**a/n: Who doesn't love some good Romeo and Juliet. My favorite peice of shakespear *I've only read two and I hated Julius Caeser* And the poem is what happens when Reagan goes all fortune cookie on us for a school assignment freshman year. Lol. This is kind of a prologue, and I hope you all like it. Setting the scene, all that. Lemme know. I'm kind of excited about this and then the 10 billion story ideas I have.**

**

* * *

**

_Prologue_

_You've heard of the star crossed teens  
__From this most beautiful scene  
__Who took their own lives  
__Because of destiny  
__Their parents said nay  
__So they're lives were taken away  
__And now come to more  
__Who would love the same way  
__You'd Think They'd learn  
__But they never do  
__And this mistake  
__The two fair houses soon will rue_

* * *

"_It's so tragic"_

_"Two young lovers, and they died together"_

_"And their families are **devastated**"_

_"You wouldd think that they wouldd stop fighting"_

_"It's Montague and Capulet, how much do you really expect?"_

_"Oh, here comes one of the Montagues now. "_

_"Which one?"_

_"The dead boy's slave."_

_"I've heard tale he was in love with his master."_

_"I've heard tale that he caused young Juliet to kill herself because he wanted Romeo"_

And then they all hush at the sight of him. What a bunch of deceving donkeys. Like he didn't hear them. Like he didn't know they thought he killed them both. Like he was even in town on the day Romeo died. He may not be upper class but he wasn't stupid.

James Diamond couldn't help but spit with disgust at the gossiping. Romeo was barely dead and they were pointing fingers. His master, who had been with him since they both children, had died. And all they could talk about was how it was the Montague's fault. How he had done it. but he hadn't. The Capulets and the Montagues knew that. He had been out, hunting, that week. He'd never even met Juliet Capulet. But he knew the full story and had his own opinion.

It was Capulet, clear and true, in James's mind, that had caused this. Forcing their daughter to marry the Prince when she wanted Romeo. Psh. What a bunch of brainless chickens. If James had a daughter, he'd give her freewill to wed who loved her.

* * *

Little girl. How old was she? 14? 15? Kendall Knight hated that his little cousin, his aunts child, had died because of love. Because she loved that Montague character. Because that slave boy had been jealous.

His 12 year old sister was devastated. Katherine Knight, or Katie as Kendall called her, had hero worshipped Juliet. Who wouldn't love her? The girl was the saint of all that was perfect in the world. His Uncle and Aunt had screwed up royally when they tried to force a marriage.

But the Montague's should control their slime better. That Romeo fellow was just creepy, climbing into their garden. What, was he stalking dear Juliet? and then there was still the matter of that slave boy. Something about him just bugged Kendall. Kendall didn't believe that he'd had nothing to do with Juliet's death. Probably wanted his freedom and knew that if Romeo died, he might get it.

But now, he was Romeo's cousin's servant, the spanish lad's. Another one that Kendall didn't care for. The boy better watch his back.

And they let Romeo be buried with Juliet. He'd caused this. Why should he be rewarded? This was all his fault.

This upset Kendall more than anything else. His family had lost and lost again. Tybalt and Juliet. Both to the Montague slime. So close to each other. It made Kendall sick to his stomache to know that Montagues had done this. He'd put money down that they had done it on purpose, killing Tybalt, then Juliet, leaving Kendall to be the heir. Kendall had to watch his back now, if only to protect Katie.

* * *

"Ho, Diamond!" the tall blond is standing in front of him at the storehouse.

"What, Capulet?" James means to sound snappy. He dislikes this tall, green eyed beauty almost as much as he hated Juliet for not waiting for Romeo.

"It's Knight. My mom is Lady Capulet's younger sister. You're just as dumb as your master." the blond's voice is annoyed, condescending. James would like to punch him.

"Is there a point to your tirade?" James asks, turning to leave.

" I just wanted to tell you, tell your slime of a master to keep his spawn away from my little sister. We don't need your filthy people causing more problems" James couldn't talk to his master like that. He'd be whipped to near death if he did that.

"Well, tell **_your_** worm of an Uncle to keep his people away from my Master. We don't need your forceful, rude people causing us any problems" James is angry. Romeo did nothing. Romeo was in the right here.

"Romeo started it" Lies.

"Yeah, well, Juliet was the one who stabbed herself first." truth.

"He faked his own death" True. but still.

"She didn't wait. . Whatever, I think my friends are looking for me. But you wouldn't know what that is, would you?" James blows out of there, leaving the annoyed blond standing there, annoyed.

* * *

_Kendall hates every single person in the Montague house. From Lord Montague to that snotty, narcissistic donkey, James Diamond. Especially that James Diamond. How did a slave boy get so pretty, anyways?_

**James hates all the Capulet's. Except for that brash, blunt Kendall Knight. He might love him. Who wouldn't? the man is pure perfection. Perfection like that would never like slave scum though. So he'll keep on dreaming. **


	2. 1:1 The Problem with Kendall

**Like Romeo and Juliet**

**ACT I**

**Scene I **

**The Problem with Kendall**

* * *

"James!"

James Diamond turned around at the sharp shout from his master, Carlos, who was sitting on his bed, arms crossed.

"Yes?" James asked, coming over to him.

"Stop staring out the window. All the wishful thinking in the world won't bring Romeo back" Carlos said, standing up and offering a smile. "I know this is hard, you've known him since you were both babies, and it's hard for me, he's my cousin, but you knew him well."

"I wasn't in love with him" James muttered, folding his arms.

Carlos nodded. "I know." He said, biting his lip. "You were just a really good friend." He said. "It's not often that someone becomes that close with their master. It's probably valuable though"

James smiled. "I knew exactly how he liked things, and he knew exactly how I thought. He was the only friend I had for a while. Him, and then Benvolio and Mercutio." James shook his head sadly. "And Romeo and Mercutio _would _leave Benvolio to pick up the pieces." He said. He'd never been close with Romeo's friends, but he was on a first name basis with them as long as any of the elders weren't around. The Capulet's were walking around, bemoaning Juliet and Tybalt, but forgetting about Mercutio. The Prince's relative, no less, and a man Tybalt had murdered. Tybalt had deserved death for that murder.

"but you've got friends now" Carlos said, an eyebrow raised. "I've seen you with that brunette girl and the other boy, a lot. They seem nice"

"The servants, I guess. And Camille and Ben. And you, I guess" James shrugged. It's true, he spends a lot of time with Carlos these days, especially the last 2 weeks, which is about as long as he's known the man for. He knows Carlos fairly well at this point in time. 'Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Not really. I'll let you know if anything comes to mind." Carlos said, standing up. James nodded and glanced back out the window. "James, knock it off, what's out there that you want so bad?"

James shrugged. "Nothing, really. It's just a nice day" he said, turning and putting his hands on the window sill.

Carlos came over. "It is a nice day. Why don't we go riding or something?" he suggested. James shrugged.

"I still have the wrath of your uncle on my head" James said. Even though everyone knew James hadn't caused Romeo's death, Montague still was prone to find odd reasons to punish James for anything and everything.

"So, we'll avoid him then" Carlos grinned. "Besides, if you do anything wrong, I'll tell him I'll take care of it" Carlos said, crossing his arms.

"Carlos, he knows you won't reprimand me" James sighed. Montague had seen James do something stupid last week, and waited for Carlos to yell at him, but Carlos never had. "And I like getting 3 meals a day, not having to sneak little tidbits"

Carlos groaned. "but I will take care of it this time. And you aren't a moron or anything. You behave yourself better than I do, and I've been through all sorts of etiquette lessons and all those fun times. Just don't give him a reason to want me to reprimand you and we'll be fine"

James shrugged. "Yeah, you're right" he said. "and your biggest problem is too much energy" he added, smiling at him.

Carlos shrugged. "I like having fun"

"There isn't anything wrong with that" James assured him. "I'm going to go draw you a bath, Logan should be coming soon" he said, suddenly realising the time. "So we can't go riding"

Carlos smiled. "Thank you" he said graciously, smiling at the thought of Logan.

James considered himself lucky, especially as compared to Carlos's lover, Logan. James had had two masters in his life, and both of them were kind and never hurt James. Logan, on the other hand, served that dismal dreaming malt worm, Kendall Knight and was always getting yelled at for being smart or offering advice. Last week, Logan had come with bruises across his back. Carlos had not been thrilled that night.

* * *

Kendall folded his arms, glaring at one of his servants, a small brunette boy, not much younger than him, but more innocent and naïve. "What do you mean by that, Logan?" he grunted.

"I mean to say, that Lord Capulet would like to talk to you about marriage, Master" the small brunette said, shrinking away from Kendall slightly. "Don't shoot the messenger." Kendall had a reputation for a nasty temper and issues with anger management.

"And what gives him the right?"

"He is the head of the household, sir" Logan squeaked. "He can command whatever he pleases"

"I am Kendall Knight, not Kendall Capulet."

"But you are under his care and you are his heir now. You have to listen to him" Logan reminded him.

"What, do you have a wish to be castigated?" Kendall asked, glaring at the boy. He was cheeky for a servant. It didn't suit him well. He was almost as obnoxious as the Montague's slave, except in a slightly more annoying way. He wanted to tell Kendall how to run his life. "I'm the master here, you'll do as I say and I'll do as I please"

Kendall turned away, not noticing the servant roll his eyes. "Master, you have to do as the Lord says, you are bound to do as he pleases until he dies, you are his heir." Logan reminded him. "Egos, they simply don't do with him, and you will find _yourself _being castigated if you have an ego with him."

"You have no sense of self-preservation. Either shut your mouth or there will be retribution" Kendall snapped. "I'm not in the mood for abhorrent servants who think they can offer their master advice or obnoxious murdereous slave boys who think its funny to suggest I have no friends"

"I never killed anyone, sir, and I'm only suggesting that maybe you should be a little nicer" Logan squeaked again.

"No, I know you have not. It's that James Diamond that has me all riled up" Kendall sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry. He was the one who was accused of killing Lord Capulet's daughter, yes?" Logan asked curiously. "But they confirmed that he had not seen Romeo for about a week prior, right?"

"Yes. But I think he had something to do with it, he is just too insufferable to have not had a part in it"

Logan tilted his head to the side. "But isn't making accusations wrong. He was cleared of all charges and Prince Escalus said we cannot accuse him of murdering them, because he did not do it" Logan reminded him.

"Yes. But I just find him suspicious. I don't understand how a man who grew up a slave could be so handsome. He should be hardened, muscular-"

"Pardon the interruption, Master, But he is." Logan said softly. "Very, very muscular. I have seen him and he is not at all effeminate like you would think by his face."

"How have you seen him?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when we were cleaning up from the mess that Paris and Romeo made in the tomb, he used his shirt to clean up something, and he's not at all like you think" Logan said, softly.

"Well, I think he's a viperous full gorged-hedge pig" Kendall said, folding his arms.

Logan shrugged. "And that's your opinion. I'm just the servant here. Your uncle wants to see you at dinner tonight, alone. Shall I draw you a bath?"

"Yes, and thank you" Kendall said, sitting down on his bed. Logan shrugged and headed off to do his job, shaking his head sadly at how gullible his master was. He was lucky that Kendall had several servants, or he would have been caught long ago. As it was, Kendall favored a girl named Rachel. Logan didn't care for her.

He counted on his fingers. In just a short while, Logan's brother, Luke, would help Logan escape the palace for the night. From there, he would run to the Montague's, and James would be waiting to escort Logan up to his new masters room, where Logan spent almost every night for the last 2 weeks. The nobility didn't keep track of their servants and slaves at all, and so if he was caught, they'd think him one they had not met. Besides, if he were caught, James would be in boat load of trouble, but Logan would be saved by Carlos for sure.

Logan glanced down at the bite mark on his shoulder. Kendall had stared straight at it and not noticed it.

Yes, the upper class was definitely a little on the naïve side of things.

* * *

Logan curled into Carlos's arms, smiling. "You know, we need to do something about this. I want to spend time with you not secretly, we could end up like Juliet Capulet and Romeo" he said.

Carlos nodded. "I know. I'd like to think that James wouldn't turn on me like Juliet's nurse did, but I just don't know him well enough yet" Carlos sighed, kissing Logan's temple. "I just don't want to see the reaction when they find out I'm in love with a man, and a Capulet's slave. Much less one of Kendall's. He's quite infamous around here" Carlos said.

The week before, Kendall had stormed into a party, screamed a ton of insults at Lord Montague and left.

"He's gruff and mean, but it has gotten much worse since Juliet died. He loved his cousin and with Juliet and Tybalt's deaths so close, he's kind of become a terror. He's works all his servants into the ground and he screams at us over everything" Logan said. "He has a heart, somewhere. It's just going to take the right woman to open it."

Carlos sighed "I abhor that you have to deal with that, Logan. If I could buy your freedom or even you, I would. I'd be a better master than Kendall, just ask James"

"You are a better master. Kendall seems like he could be nice, if he'd just get his temper in control." Logan said. "I just haven't figured it out and I've been with him since I was 2. He's sweet with all the girls, he just takes his anger out on the men."

Carlos sighed. "That's not right at all. When I'm angry, I don't beat up on James" Carlos's eyebrows knit together.

Logan smiled. "Are you ever angry?" he asked softly, threading his fingers through Carlos's hair.

"Not often. Except the time I saw what Kendall did to you.'

Logan shrugged. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have been standing so close when he was angry. He's going to get in trouble one of these days"

"What do you mean?"

"He's driving Lord Capulet insane." Logan provided. "Majorly, majorly insane. His outbursts embarrassed Capulet. That's why Capulet is trying to find him a bride."

"Mm. Makes sense" Carlos said, running hand down Logan's side. "He'll settle down some if he marries." Carlos smiled. "I wish we could marry"

Logan smiled. "But we can't. We'd be executed just for laying like this and we don't do more than kiss. Our world has no sense of true love."

Carlos nodded. "Yeah. Too bad. Do you think you can sneak away tomorrow?"

"Kendall's going to be courting tomorrow, so I can sneak away in the afternoon" Logan told him. "We can meet in the cove?"

"I'll have James pack us a picnic and he'll say we're going riding again" Carlos nodded. "I hope we don't get caught with James with us, or my uncle may just kill James"

"He's still cross with hm?"

"Yeah, and It's getting annoying" Carlos groaned, before finding Logan ontop of him. "Oh, so that's how you're gonna play." He laughed, hooking his legs around Logan's waist.

"You should by now" Logan said, kissing Carlos softly.

* * *

James leaned against the door, listening to the giggles and laughs coming from his masters room. Part of him wished he could have what Logan had. Someone who loved him, despite the fact that James was nothing but a slave.

He sank to the ground, whiping at his eyes, as Camille, one of his closest friends, came around the corner. "Hey J-what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just want that" James pointed at Carlos's door. Camille nodded. She was the only other person who knew of Carlos and Logan's midnight escapades.

"I know. I want that for you. Are you still in love with the bunch backed toad?" She asked. James blushed bright red at Camille's nickname for Kendall and nodded. "Why? He beat Logan. Carlos would hate it if you and him were doing this?"

"Love rarely makes sense, Camille. When you find one couple that makes perfect sense and is always happy, let me know" James said. Camille titled her head to the side thoughtfully and then pointed at Carlos's door. "Besides those two"

"I don't know James. I just know that someday your prince will come and it will be amazing" Camille said. "Because you're a good guy"

James smiled. "Thank you, Camille"

* * *

A.N: Okay, nothing to say, really. Just that I hope you like this….I'm enjoying righting it, especially the awesome insults...

an 10 revews for chapter one. I certainly din't expect that.

Well, bed time...

and didn' t you love the Carganness? I'm already starting the forbidden romance. Kendall and James's will be different because Kendall's Kendall.

and speaking of that, Kendall's just a little pill, isn't he? I tried to make him seem sweet a little, but there's a different between the way Carlos is with James and Kendall is with Logan... Carlos should give Kendall lessons on how to treat the people who work for you, hahaha.


	3. 1:2 Somewhere, He Has to Have a Heart

**Like Romeo and Juliet **

**Act 1**

**Scence 2**

**Somewhere, He Has to Have a Heart**

* * *

"You want me to **what**?"

Kendall's voice sounded around the hall, echoing. His Uncle rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, staring at his blond nephew intently. Kendall's chest heaved as he glared angrily at the older man.

"Kendall, I know you heard me. I want you to marry Princess Josephine" His uncle said. "She's a very sweet girl and she'll link us with the royal family." He urged. "It's not something I want you to do, It's something that you must do. You must marry her."

"Uncle, I know that you want to expand the family into the royal line, and I respect and even admire that. But I am not interested in her." Kendall sighed, sitting down next to his Uncle. "I do not wish to marry a girl who is so young. After our recent tragedies, you can surely see why I feel as I do?"

"Josephine is not my dear daughter. She is not flighty, nor is she a dreamer. She has a good head on her shoulders. I loved Juliet, but Josephine has a much more level head than my daughter" His uncle said.

Kendall glared at him. "Uncle, I will not. I will not marry until I am older and I am ready" he said angrily. "I am not a pawn that you can manipulate. I have my own notions and ideas." Kendall said. "I am not one of the girls that you can just command and boss around."

"If you do not marry, than I will marry Katie off"

"She's but 12!" Kendall's voice was appalled. "You wouldn't dare commit such a travesty as this" he gasped. "She's not old enough to bear children, there would be no point to marrying her off" he said.

"I would marry her the moment she was old enough. So take your pick, nephew. Leave Katherine with her free will and marry Josephine, or don't, and risk Katherine having a horrible life." His uncle said.

"I will not marry her until I am ready" Kendall said. "But I will certainly court her and see if we could even make things work. Would you put me in loveless life, Uncle?" he asked. "What if she does turn out to be flighty and a dreamer? What if I do not love her? What if she is not what I desire in the end? Would you have her be in a loveless marriage?"

"I would not, but you must attempt to get to know her" his uncle said softly. "She is a very dependable woman, and one that is worthy of you, Kendall"

Kendall nodded. "I understand" he said, biting his lip. He wasn't worried about that. He was worried about the fact that he did not wish to marry, ever. He did not want to be tied down by a woman, who if she was anything like his aunt, would be whining and complaining about everything. He would much rather live alone than deal with a woman who wanted the world. "May I leave, Uncle?"

"You may" His uncle said, nodding.

Kendall fled the dining room, angry with his uncle for blackmailing him into loving this woman. He had met this princess before, and Jo was not worthy of him. She was manipulative and sneaky, and had an awful habit of not telling the truth. He didn't trust her one bit.

Katie should have been no part of this, she was a child, she deserved to live and be innocent for as long as she could. Juliet's stupidity had robbed Katie of part of that innocence, but by the gods, Kendall refused to let anything else rob Katie of her childhood. He would have protected Juliet if she had confided in him, would have even helped her and Romeo, if she truly loved him. But since he hadn't been able to stop her fate, he would at least ensure Katie would not suffer the same forced marriage and fate that Juliet had. His uncle just didn't understand that what he was doing to his family wasn't right. He had abandoned Juliet, and was still acting as if his only child dying wasn't a tragedy. It angered Kendall more than anything else that his Uncle was being so incredibly selfish, driven by his own desire to have a family member be royalty, and that he would trade anyone for it. Even, his own child.

Kendall was having none of it.

* * *

James slumped down by the river. In the clearing, Carlos and Logan were getting pretty intimate, and he was about as far as he could get without leaving them. All he needed was for Montague to find out that James had left Carlos in the forest and Carlos had been attacked or something of that nature. One of the reasons James had been given to Carlos was his sheer muscle mass and ability to hopefully protect the slightly crazy young man from trouble.

He leaned against a tree, trying to ignore the laughter coming from his master and the Capulet slave. Honestly, the way those two behaved was highly inappropriate for an unmarried couple in James's opinion. They acted like they were married in all senses, except that Logan didn't submit to Carlos the way a wife would be taught to, even thought he had been taught to do the same. Carlos didn't really give Logan chances to act like he would normally. He said Logan didn't deserve to be treated as a slave, and so he never even asked Logan to do anything. James had his suspicions that Carlos only asked James to do things to keep up appearances, or else James would have a highly cushy job.

He glanced around as he heard someone come stumbling through the woods, and stood up. "Hello?" he called, wincing as he heard someone grumble. He turned around, groaning when he saw that familiar blond head bobbing through the trees. However, his heart started thudding when he saw the blood that was leaking from Kendall's arms and the way Kendall was limping, and the lost look on Kendall's face.

"Logan!" James shouted, praying to whatever gods there were that Logan wouldn't be too wrapped up in Carlos to hear him. When Logan didn't respond, James dashed into the clearing, relieved to find Logan and Carlos sharing worried glances.

"James, why are you freaking out?" Carlos asked softly.

"No time. Logan, Kendall's stumbling through the woods, and he's bleeding" James grabbed Logan by his tunic and began pulling him through the woods back to were he'd seen Kendall. Carlos followed, shouting something about how dead they all were if his Uncle or Capulet found out that James had found him.

James gasped as he got back to where he had been, only to discover Kendall collapsed on the ground, bleeding and panting. "What on earth!" Logan yanked himself out of James's grasp and threw himself onto the ground next to Kendall. "You've got wake up, sir" He shouted.

Carlos knocked Logan out of the way. "This isn't funny, Knight" Carlos growled as James sank down next to him. "James, what happnened?"

"Nothing, I was just sitting hear and I could see him stumbling through and bleeding."

Logan righted himself and put his hand on Carlos's bicep. "We cannot take him back. They'll bleed him or something, but that might kill him."

Carlos rolled his eye. "Well, what do you suggest we do then, leave him here to die? How do we explain the three of us coming home covered in blood, and then Kendall being discovered dead? They'll kill us all, the two of you very publically. They'll let anyone who wants to take a crack at you with whatever they're holding if they think you're murderers. I might be able to talk my way out of it, or buy my way out, but not you."

Logan sighed. "I might be able to make him stop bleeding, but we need to take him somewhere to rest and us to wash up"

James brightened suddenly. "CAMILLE!" He shouted. "Her cousin Stephanie is married to a medicine man, one of those weird ones. They have a second cottage somewhere in these woods in case Escalus or someone gets mad at him. I bet they'd let us keep him there until he's better"

"and what do we do about him being missing?" Logan asked, pressing his hands against a wound on Kendall's leg that he had located.

James shrugged. "We can at least get him a bed" James urged. "He's hurt, Logan. Do you really want your master to die? I know if I had found Romeo and Juliet, I would have attempted to save them"

"That doesn't have anything to do with this. And Romeo never beat you for getting his breakfast wrong. Do I want him to die? No, I do care about him. But my life would be much easier if he died"

James gasped. "Logan, you can't say that. You don't know what it's like, to lose a master. The Capulet's, even if they're all selfish pigs, have lost too much. I won't let them loose another child. Especially not Karolina Knight, because she's kind, and Katherine shouldn't have to lose her big brother. She loves him, and that's all that matters. I'm going to go find Stephanie's cottage, it shouldn't be far. You try to stop the bleeding." James said, standing up.

He didn't know why it was so urgent to him to save Kendall, except that little Katie Knight didn't need to lose him, even if he was a donkey face at times. The only other reason that he found himself reasoning that it was so urgent was that he still found Kendall incredibly attractive, and he knew there was something under that mean, hard, shell, something amazing at the core. And James Diamond, who was the poster child for breaking free of self-obsession, was going to figure out what Kendall needed to be the person that his sister saw in him, the person that had cared so deeply for Juliet.

No one who loved two girls as dearly as Kendall had loved Juliet and did love Katie, could be that terrible of a person, even if he did throw nasty insults at James. Anyone capable of that kind of love had to have a heart, somewhere in there. They just had to.

And James would find Kendall's heart. Because somewhere, in there, he had to have one.

* * *

A/N: Okay, short chapter, but a necessary one. This is the building point for them to start building a friendship on and later on, the fun stuff that is Kames. Basically, this also ties up last chapter and delves into James's feelings. I'll probably do another chapter with Kendall's feelings more evident soon.

In case you didn't realize, I am writing this in "Acts" Like Shakespeare would. There will be 6 or 7 acts, with 5 scenes each.

Next chapter will explain what happened to make Kendall bloody, and what will happen at first. They won't become friends until the next act.

Why do I love that Kendall is protective of Katie so much?


	4. 1:3 How to Love

_Like Romeo and Juliet_

_Act 1_

_Scene 3_

_How to Love_

* * *

James pulled the blanket over Kendall's trembling body. Carlos had told his uncle that they were camping or something of that sort, and they were staying in Stephanie's cabin with Logan, who would be assumed to be with Kendall. Camille and Stephanie were in and out all day, bringing things to help aid Kendall's healing.

Logan had finally managed to get the bleeding to stop, and now, he and Carlos had gone to take a break, leaving James in charge of making sure Kendall didn't freeze. Kendall had been trembling from the cold most of the afternoon that he had been found and now, the shaking had started up again that morning. James was in love with the blonde, even though he was a donkey, and he hated his personality, but also he didn't want Logan to lose his master, and he didn't want the Capulet's to lose yet another child. It would be three in the last two weeks if that happened.

James brushed the hair out of Kendall's face, smiling at the utter peacefulness that Kendall possessed right then. He was absolutely beautiful when he slept and James could watch it all day and all night if he had too.

Knedall moaned in his sleep and thrashed his head slightly. James frowned and put his head to Kendall's forehead, slightly wondering what was wrong. Deciding it must be a bad dream; James pulled away and smiled as Camille entered the cabin, carrying something.

"What's that?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I made some soup for when Kendall wakes up" Camille said. "How is he?"

James shrugged. "He's still shivering." James said softly. "I'm worried about him, he's shaking like a leaf"

Camille smiled. "Well, it's cold outside. He'll probably wake up soon, and then he might warm up, and the soup should help."

James sighed. "Camille, I love him. I don't want him to die."

Camille nodded. "We all feel that way. I hate him and I don't want him to die. Maybe, now that you're nursing him back to health, he'll see you differently" she suggested, sitting down next to James.

James smiled. "You think so?"

"I hope." Camille said. "I hate him, but I want you to be happy" she assured him. "You deserve all the happiness in the world, James. I hope things work out" she said softly.

James smiled. "I'll teach him how to love"

"Okay, well, have fun with that venture" Camille stood up. "I'm going to go find more blankets, and come back." She explained.

James nodded. "Okay" he said softly, smiling.

* * *

Kendall came too slowly, and painfully. The first thing he noted was the pain in his arm and calf. The next thing he noted was the beautiful, masculine voice singing somewhere close by. He opened his eyes, and found himself to be dazed. Where was he? And why was he so cold?

He coughed violently, and the masculine voice stopped and footsteps approached him. "Master Knight, are you alright?" the person asked. Kendall looked up at him and glared. Standing above him, a worried expression on his face, was James Diamond in all his asinine glory.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall spat at the pretty boy, sitting up.

James recoiled. "Well, sir, I was in the woods with Master Carlos when you can stumbling into the woods. We found your slave, Logan, not far away, and we brought you here. You have been unconscious for a full day, so you know, sir."

Kendall looked around. "Where is here?"

"We are at the home of the very eccentric medicine man, Michaelee." James said. "Are you hungry, sir?"

Kendall nodded. "Actually, I am. Where is Logan?"

"He and Carlos went to look for healing herbs, sir. They should be back soon" James said, heading for a stove in the corner of the room and reaching for a bowl. "Try this, my friend Camille made it, she says it should help you feel better" James said, smiling.

Kendall accepted the bowl from James and took a bite. "This is good. Is Camille a cook?"

"Yes, actually." James said, smiling. "Do you require anything else, sir?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

"What happened to me?" Kendall asked.

"We were actually hoping you could tell us." James said with a smile. "Does anything hurt?"

"Ugh, try everything" Kendall complained, taking another bite. "and I feel so week and tired"

James smiled. "You can sleep, Sir, if you so wish. Are you cold, or maybe you would like something to drink?" he asked.

"No, that's fine" Kendall said with a smile. "Thank you though"

James blinked, wondering if Kendall had really just thanked him. "Oh, you're welcome, sir" he stammered. "If you need anything, be sure to ask. I am under orders from Master Carlos to do as you ask"

"That's nice of him" Kendall said softly, "Especially for a Montague"

"He may be a Montague, Sir, but he's very kind and cares about everyone" James said roughly. He didn't like that people thought of his masters' as heartless. He knew his Master's, both Romeo and Carlos, to be very kind and loving. Romeo had never once struck James with anything, not the way Kendall had stricken Logan before. Carlos had hit James once, before they were Master and Servant, when they had been very little.

Kendall sighed. "Okay, whatever. Can you get me something?" he asked.

"What's that?" James asked.

"Nothing. My shoulder's are tense, but I'll just ask Logan to do it when he gets back from wherever you said he was-" Kendall trailed off, kind of embarrassed about asking. Last week, he'd been verbally abusing the sweet brunette and today, he's about to James to help Kendall by doing something most women didn't even do for their husbands, except behind closed bedroom doors- wait, did Kendall just call him sweet?

Maybe it was true, that James w_as _sweet. People who weren't sweet didn't go around just giving to people who had already accused them of being a murder. It was probably the pain and the amount of sleep talking, but Kendall was seriously doubting his opinions on James at this point, because James was so caring, so kind.

James gulped, getting what Kendall had been about to ask "No, No, that's okay" he said. "Once you finish eating, I can do that for you" he said "Unless Logan gets back" he added. He wondered if Logan had ever actually been asked to do this. He'd been asked a couple of times, but they'd all actually been more joking and he'd never done it. Once for Camille, but that was a whole different ball park. He bit his lip and sat down in the chair, watching Kendall finish.

Once Kendall finished, James took the bowl from Kendall and put it on the counter next to the stove. Then, he walked over to Kendall again, gulping slightly. He stared at Kendall for a second, then glanced at the door and then bolted out it.

Kendall stared at the door. Several minutes later, when Carlos and Logan came back in, giggling about something, they found a wide awake Kendall staring at the door in shock. "Oh, Master, you're up" Logan said cheerfully.

"Yeah-" Kendall trailed off. "Carlos, why did your slave just run out of the room screaming after staring at me for a minute?"

Carlos gave Kendall a look "Did you ask him to something that mad him uncomfortable?" Carlos asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I-might have" Kendall admitted.

Logan looked around "I'll go find him." He announced, heading back out the door.

Carlos shook his head and pointed at Kendall "I'll deal with _you_ later, since I'm the only one who it is acceptable to actually yell at you" he said angrily, following Logan out the door. He had no clue what Kendall could have possibly asked James to do that James would have run away from, because James wasn't one to run away from anything.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know, the last part was weird, but whatever, It had to be done and you'll see why later. But now, at least Kendall's okay and only slightly assholish for once…

And I don't think they actually called it "a message" in the 14/15th century, but they had to have had it. I think its from asia, originally. I don't feel like researching it. Okay, but you want to be "Historically Correct" you can just pretend its something else, okay.

I need to start making these chapters longer, I know, I know

Tommorow, I shall update TIBTO and FINALLY post my bff's birthday story….so keep an eye out


	5. 1:4 The Monster Himself

**Like Romeo and Juliet**

**Act 1**

**Scene 3**  
** The Monster Himself**

* * *

Logan sat down next to James on the bank, where he found the taller one sitting in a ball, head on his knees. "Hey, what is wrong?" Logan said, putting a hand on the other's back. "Did Kendall say something he should not have?"

"Yes, but I am a slave, I should have done what he asked, not agreed to it and then bolted out of the room like a little girl" James said softly. "Kendall will probably tell Master Montague what happened and then Master Montague will have my head, since Carlos gave me a command to do whatever Kendall asked"

"James, what did Kendall even ask? Kendall can be brash and rather inappropriate at times, if it was something that made you uncomfortable, Carlos would never want you to do it, you know how Carlos is about limits and boundaries and all that kind of thing, he respects what makes other people tick. He would never once expect you to do anything that made you uncomfortable or nervous" Logan said softly "and I know Kendall can ask the most perturbing things of people sometimes, the other day, he seriously asked me to give him my shirt so he could blow his nose. I stared blankly at him and handed him a handkerchief"

James smiled "That is actually kind of funny, though. He wanted me to do something a little more intimate than that, though."

"Massage?" Logan asked knowingly.

"How did you know?"

"Because he is always after one, Kendall does not seem to have barriers like most people do when it comes to touching." Logan informed James, shaking his head "His mom and uncle are constantly getting after him about it, because it has gotten worse. When we were 10, he tried to make me follow him around, so that every time he wanted a hug- we will just say, Tybalt kind of got irritated with the both of us" Logan said, wincing.

James sighed "I was ready to do it for him and everything, but then I just- he was staring at me with those eyes-those hypnotizing eyes and I just-I panicked, I guess"

Logan sighed "You worried all of us though, James. Even Kendall was a little concerned, and he hates you"

"Nice, Logan" James sighed.

"James- you do not hate Kendall at all, do you?"

"No. I do not" James sighed "I feel the exact opposite way about him"

"So then you are in love with him?" Logan asked, biting his lip. "You-you look at him differently than someone who simply cared would. You look at him like Carlos looks at me" Logan concluded.

James sighed "I would love nothing more than to be with him, even though he is mean and arrogant and thinks I am a murderer."

"The one thing about Kendall is that besides his sister, Juliet was his world. They were more like a brother and sister than cousins. Kendall was fiercely protective of her, and now that he has lost her, he needs to blame someone. I do not know why he blames you, but he does."

James sighed "I just- I know that I could be so good for him, Logan. I could teach him how to love. But he will always hate me, and that kills me a little bit."

Logan sighed "If it is any consolation, I think Kendall could use you in his life" Logan said with a smile.

James sighed "I do too"

Logan smiled "We should go back" he said "Carlos is looking for you too, which means Kendall is all alone and the one thing about him that is remotely relaxed is that he isn't very well behaved when left to his own devices."

James sighed and stood up "I should apologize to him." He said, reaching down and offering Logan a hand up. He pulled Logan to his feet and sighed.

"You do not have to do that, Kendall should not have asked" Logan said. "Just don't tell him I said that, or he'll probably beat me to death with a pillow or something."

"For overstepping boundaries?" James asked. Just from listening to Carlos rant about Kendall being mean to Kendall, he knew Kendall was huge on boundaries.

"Something like that" Logan said, rolling his eyes as they began walking back to the cottage.

Carlos met up with them about half way to the cabin, looking worried. "Hey, are you okay James?" he asked, surveying his servant quickly.

"I'm fine, I just panicked." James explained, "I'm sorry"

"No, that's fine." Carlos said. "But if my uncle finds out that you ran off, I made you sleep on the floor, okay? He thinks I'm too lenient"

Logan laughed. "No offense, but you really are" he said, letting Carlos take his hand. "I mean, James could probably actually get away with murder. Not that you being nice and not treating James like a slave is a bad thing. I wish Kendall would treat me like that. And James doesn't exactly run around defying you or your uncle like I do to Kendall, so you really don't need to worry about him."

Carlos snorted. "When we were younger, and I lived in Spain and we would come to visit for balls and stuff, which wasn't too often, but it happened, I would boss James around and when he didn't know how to do things, I'd try to beat the snot out of him"

"Romeo would get so mad at you" James grinned.

"Well he was 8." Carlos said. "Kids don't share well"

Logan sighed. "This conversation is wrong on so many levels" he said sadly. Carlos leaned over and kissed his cheek and then let go of his hand.

"So Kendall doesn't see us" Carlos explained when Logan gave him a confused look. "Should we go face the monster himself?"

"Obviously" Logan said. "He's my master, I can't just avoid him. Well, I could, but I think I'd rather not get knocked around today"

Carlos growled protectively. "Would it be weird if I bought you off Kendall?"

"Yes, Carlos, it would" Logan sighed.

* * *

Kendall watched as the three men walked into the cottage. James gave him a slightly wary glance and then turned around, heading into the other room. Carlos rolled his eyes and followed him, to get after him, Kendall assumed. Logan came and sat down on the bed. "Do you-"

"I'm good, Logan" Kendall said, "Shut the door, please, Carlos left it open"

Logan stood up and walked through the room, shutting the door. He glanced back at Kendall. "I'm going to seem terribly out of place, Master, but you made James really uncomfortable" Logan informed him. He winced, ready for Kendall's temper, but instead, his words were met with a chuckle. He opened one eye and then the other, surverying Kendall, wondering what on earth was funny. Kendall making James panic wasn't funny to Logan. Sometimes, he was pretty sure that Kendall had no idea how to empathize with slaves. Logan hadn't asked to be in this position, his parents had sold him as a baby because they couldn't afford him. James's parents hadn't even gone that far, James's mom had been a servant to the Montague's. She had died giving birth to him, and so James had taken her place. Kendall sometimes acted like Logan had put himself into this position, when he hadn't and Kendall laughing at James's discomfort just showed how completely _senseless _Kendall was. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny!"

"I know. I'm laughing at you" Kendall said. "I know I made James uncomfortable, and it wasn't my intention."

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not going to fly off the handle when you inform me I hurt someone" Kendall said.

"You have before" Logan sighed. He glanced over and rolled his eyes. Carlos was standing in the doorway, trying to look as threatening as possible. "Yes, Master Garcia?" he asked, sighing.

"Do you think you could help James in the kitchen? He can't seem to find a knife" Carlos said. Logan nodded and looked at Kendall, who motioned for him to leave. Logan edged out of the room, making a face at Carlos as he left.

Carlos walked into the room. "You know, I'm just throwing around ideas here, but I've found that treating the serving staff well, actually keeps them from hating you" he said. Normally, he wouldn't say anything, but when he had been standing in the door, Logan had looked so upset that Carlos couldn't help it. He had to defend him and James"James is more of a friend than a slave to me. You might want to attempt to be nice and not scare them"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. Logan is terrified of you, maybe that's my first hint. And I don't particularly like it when my servants run off into the woods because you." Carlos said. "Just because a person isn't free doesn't mean they don't have feelings"

"If you love your James so much, why is he still a slave then?" Kendall shot back.

Carlos sighed. "Not by my choice. My uncle won't let me release him, or I would have 2 weeks ago when all the nonsense happened."

"Why won't he?"

"He says James owes us debts. I don't know what he's talking about, but don't change the subject. Logan doesn't deserve your nonsense. He's a good kid and he shouldn't be terrified of you. He doesn't need it."

"Fine. You don't need to beat me to death"

"But that's what you do to Logan" Carlos said. "I'm just giving you advice. You treat people well, and maybe someone will actually like you."

"People like me" Kendall said.

"Yeah, your sister" Carlos shook his head. "Seriously, just take my word for it." He said, turning on his heels and leaving.

* * *

"Sir, would you like more?" James asked. He'd sent Logan and Carlos off to go make kissy face somewhere and was left in charge of the suddenly quiet Kendall, who was sitting in bed, suddenly pensive. He and Logan hadn't heard what Carlos had talked to Kendall about, they'd been trying to figure out how on earth Kendall had gotten hurt, but James was pretty sure that Carlos had chewed Kendall out.

"No, I'm fine, thank you" Kendall said, shifting around. "My leg is still really sore"

"Camille will be coming by in a while with some stuff to put on it" James said. "It was a pretty deep cut, sir. Do you remember what you did?"

"All I can remember is being angry with my uncle and storming to the woods. I think I fell and hit my head at some point, but I don't remember" Kendall said, shaking his head.

James came over. "Here, let me see if there's a bump or anything" he offered. Kendall nodded and leaned slightly, letting James run his fingers across Kendall's head. James felt and nodded. "Yeah, there's a little bump on your head, I'll have Camille or Logan look at it, sir, they know a little bit more about this." He said. "Does it hurt?"

"Not at all" Kendall said, looking up at James. "Just feels like you're poking me in the head" he informed him.

James smiled. "That's what I'm doing" he laughed. "I think it's just a bump, like kids get"

"You've worked with kids?"

"My master's parents have like 5 other children, of course I've worked with kids. And Master Carlos is good at falling and hitting his head, even" James said.

"Oh" Kendall smiled and sighed. "I should be getting back soon, though. I have business to attend to"

"Sounds important" James said, judging by the tone. Kendall had said business like James would say spring cleaning. Not at all what he wanted to do.

"Not really. I just have to figure out how to make a girl fall out of love with me so I don't have to marry her and my sister won't get married off either" Kendall said. James felt his heart break slightly at the thought of Kendall marrying him and there being even less of a chance to be with him."I don't even know why I'm telling you this" he said. "I probably shouldn't and you probably don't even really care"

"No, it's okay. What's this girl like, sir?"

"I don't know, I have never met her"

"and that's why you don't want to marry her?" James asked.

"I don't really wish to ever be married, I don't think. I find a lot of high class women to be a bit whiny and arrogant." Kendall said. "I don't know"

James sighed. "Well, I bet there's a girl out there." Or maybe a guy. James didn't care.

Kendall sighed. "Yeah." He said. "Hey, is the window shut? It's cold"

James sighed. Kendall was always cold, a fact that Logan had told him over a week ago. "Yes, it is. Here, let me get you another blanket from the other room" he said. Kendall was in the front room, really on a couch, while Logan and Carlos (although to Kendall's knowledge, Logan and James) were sharing the bedroom and James was sleeping on a couch in the kitchen. It had only been one night since Kendall had woken up, and his leg hurt too bad to put any pressure on it, so he didn't even bother getting up so they didn't get caught.

He came back and tossed it over Kendall, leaning over him to tuck it around him. James moved back to tuck the otherside, and the next thing he knew, Kendall had pulled him to his face and smashed their lips together. After a second of complete confusion, James pulled away. "What was that, why did you just kiss me?"

"I was right" Kendall said.

"Sir, you're making no sense!" James protested.

"I am to myself"

"Why on earth would you kiss me?"

"To see how it was. I was right. I don't want a girl" Kendall said with a smirk.

James sighed. "You want a guy" he asked.

"Yes. And I think I know the one"

"You're insane, sir!" James exclaimed.

"What makes you say that?"Kendall asked.

"You kissed me out of the blue!" James responded, shaking his head.

"Next time, do you want me to ask, or will you run out of the room, screaming?" Kendall asked.

"Next time?" James raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, of course. Who did you think I meant? Carlos? Logan"

"I'd certainly hope not" James muttered under his breath. "So you kissed me to find out if you liked men, and then decided that we're going to court?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "Don't I get a say?"

"James, can I come see you sometime" Kendall asked, rolling his eyes.

James grinned. "Of course" he said.

He was still completely confused. In less than a day, Kendall had gone from hating James to dating James. He was completely confused how this had happened, but as long as it wasn't a dream, James was good with it. He'd ask Kendall some other time why he suddenly loved him. Right now, James's main concern was how Kendall was going to stay unmarried and how Carlos would react to this. Not that Carlos was one to talk.

He wasn't sure where this relationship would go, but he sure hoped it didn't end like Romeo and Juliet. It was too early to really consider that though. For now, James was just happy that Kendall DIDN'T Hate him. Of course, there was also the distinct possibility that Kendall was insane.

* * *

A/N: Havne't updated in a while. Sorry. Had a question that never got answered until last night (looks at Dalton)

Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed. Why don't you leave feedback?

Oh, and one more thing. I accept oneshot requests. Go onto my page to find out how to make one if you want one. I do accept OC pairing but I'll pm you the needed information if I can do your request. :)

btw, this is the last section of Act 1...so next time it'll be Act 2.


End file.
